Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 509 - O Fortuna
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 509 - O Fortuna is the five-hundred ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview The Series Kurt talks about being in Beta 1.7.3, and how the series is raising money for Child's Play Charity, and is now at $4,343,50 of the season's $60,000 goal. He also talks about how Kurt has been keeping a more serious livestreaming schedule. The streams have been nearly five hours, which is certainly shocking to Kurt. He also talks about the podcast audio edition of the series. Question: Have you ever thought of joining the military? I'm leaving for the Air Force on the 20th. If you had to join the military what branch would you join and what job would you like? A big fan of airplanes and the Air Force, Kurt realized he cannot be a pilot unless he is an officer. A Marines recruiter constantly talked to him, Kurt considered the Navy as his grandfather served in it in World War II. He is glad he did not join and end up in Afghanistan, and Kurt wishes the donor that no wars will occur during his service. Kurt really wished he could become an astronaut but is too far past that. Question: If you had the opportunity to go to space and preform science experiments, what are you some of the experiments you would personally be curious to try? He would like to try and grow plants, with space-grown romaine lettuce being eaten. Talking about the many programs being used for space, Kurt says that collecting samples on other planets to be tested would be cool. Question: I read a hilarious article yesterday about a metal ban from Phoenix, Arizona. Apparently they call themselves 'Okely Doakley' and dress like Ned Flanders of Simpsons fame, do you know about them and what would you thoughts be about this? Kurt had only barely heard of them before this question, and says there are a lot of niche bands. Phoenix is also a very spread out city, so there's many places they could be. Seeing a 'chocobo' floating in the sky, he keeps walking. Question: Do you have a favorite or generally appreciated piece of classical music, if so, what is it? Thinking O Fortuna, Kurt talks about loving the booming drama. Question: Do I know when Vintage Beef does Q&As, everybody asks about his dog Bubba, so I'm going to ask about Eva! How is she doing, any cute stories to share? Finally, have you trained her to complete new puzzles since the FLoB-athon? No other training for Eva, but she gets very excited about going outside and on walks. He's had to sprint many times outside as Eva just bolts outside. He talks about the equipment that he uses to take care of Eva. Kurt has to wipe her down to deal with a spot of puppy mange on her head, and says she makes it very hard to be picked up. Question: Are there any shows you are currently watching be it on tv, Netflix, Hulu, whatever you have? Do you have any suggestions for show to watch? Kurt watched Mr. Robot's first seasons that he enjoyed. He also watched Citizen 4, saying that it was a very good and powerful documentary. Trivia * The end slate links to SpaceX Falcon 9 Lander - 8-Bit Flash Game and Rocket League (Livestream): I KNOW BALL PHYSICS - 08